Kembang Api Fana
by Pepparine
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya matahari terbenam di ujung pelupuk matanya yang kering, tak akan terbit lagi. Bintang kejora paling hangat di dekapannya telah berpulang. !Spoiler for chapter 170 and higher!


Sanemi berjalan terguntai ke arah markas utama. Langit masih temaram dengan lampu seadanya, samar-samar terlihat lengannya yang basah dengan simbahan darah. Haori putihnya kotor, kelak menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telak terjadi. Teman seperjuangannya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan iba.

Untuk kesekian kalinya matahari terbenam di ujung pelupuk matanya yang kering, tak akan terbit lagi.

Bintang kejora paling hangat di dekapannya telah berpulang.

.

.

.

.

**Kembang Api Fana**

Pepparine – Sanemi/Tanjirou

2019

**Disclaimer – Kimetsu no Yaiba milik Koyoharu Gotouge**

**Warning spoiler for chapter 170 and higher**

.

.

.

.

Semua iblis bulan tingkat atas ditumpas hingga akar. Michikatsu- mantan pemburu iblis berhasil ditaklukkan tanpa bantuan matahari. Banyak yang berjatuhan di malam itu. Banyak darah yang bersimbah, banyak yang menumbalkan diri demi kelangsungan hidup manusia melawan _oni_.

Pilar pun satu per satu berjatuhan, tak hanya Kibutsuji yang dipaksa mundur, pasukan pembasmi juga terpukul telak; 2 pilar sudah lepas dari jabatan di satu malam.

Banyak anggota yang terluka, banyak juga yang kritis, tak bisa diselamatkan. Mereka berpulang dengan fisik yang tak sempurna.

Setidaknya kedua pilar sudah bisa berpulang, kembali menemui keluarganya di seberang sungai yomi.

Bola matanya kosong, Ia kehilangan terlalu banyak insan hari ini. Entah harus menyambung kehidupan seperti apa. Langit perlahan berganti, jingga menyeruak dari arah timur, memasok cahaya hangat ke sekujur belahan bumi.

Kibutsuji Muzan dikalahkan. Mereka menang. Bayarannya tak terhingga. Manusia terbebas sepenuhnya dari belenggu iblis yang menunggu dibalik tirai malam. Demi itu semua banyak- banyak sekali yang harus dilepas, banyak yang harus ditinggalkan.

Tuhan memisahkan mereka berdua pada malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin mulai menyambar lantai-lantai kayu teras rumah wisteria. Tak acuh dengan panasnya musim, pijakan tetaplah dingin. Sanemi duduk diantara suara tonggeret, mengarah ke taman. Napasnya tenang, menikmati hari libur di tengah-tengah perayaan.

_Haori_-nya terlipat rapih di atas meja kecil di ujung ruangan. _Yukata_ musim panas berwarna abu terang kini Ia kenakan, selalu dengan kerah yang dilonggarkan dari _obi_-nya.

Rumah wisteria ini kosong. Hanya ada Oyakata-sama dan anak pertamanya. Sisanya pergi menikmati festival musim panas di tengah kota. Kanroji pergi bersama Iguro untuk menikmati penjual-penjual yang menjajakan kuliner manis. Tengen menghabiskan waktu di kediamannya bersama ketiga istrinya. Kocho pergi bermain di etalase-etalase bersama Tsuyuri dan Kanzaki.

Genya sendiri bilang akan pergi bersama teman-teman seumuran. Anak babi? Pirang cengeng? Apa Tanjiro juga-

"Ah Shinazugawa-san? Tidak ikut ke festival?"

Sanemi memalingkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, teknik pernapasannya sempat putus, tak sadar kalau ada yang datang menghampiri. Tanjiro berjalan mendekat sembari membawa nampan, tertata rapih dua gelas teh hijau dengan beberapa _ohagi_ di atas piring kecil.

Tanjiro mengenakan _yukata_ sewarna hijau lumut dengan _obi_ hitam. _Sode_-nya dilinting ke atas, terikat oleh tali putih ke batas tulang belikatanya. Sepertinya baru saja keluar dari dapur utama, Teh nya tercium masih hangat. Diletakkan nampan itu tepat di sebelah Sanemi duduk menikmati udara musim panas.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain?" Sanemi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman, sekarang dipenuhi kunang-kunang mengitari kembang wisteria yang menggantung, bergerak diterpa angin.

Tanjiro melepas tali putih dari lengan _yukata_-nya. Menggulungnya jadi satu lalu menyimpannya di dalam _sode_-nya. Tangannya beralih ke nampan untuk mengambil segelas teh hijau. Tangan kasarnya mengelus-elus gelas keramik tersebut, mencari kehangatan.

"Asalnya aku mau ikut bersama Zenitsu dan Inosuke, tapi kulihat Shinazugawa-san tidak beranjak dari sini sejak matahari tenggelam."

"Untuk apa? Aku tak butuh ditemani."

"Tak bermaksud lancang, Shinazugawa-san. Tapi, aku dapat mencium bau kesepian darimu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membuat makanan kesukaanmu agar tidak begitu sepi"

Sanemi kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke paras Tanjiro Kamado. Mata merah delimanya terfokus pada kunang-kunang yang menari di bawah rimbunnya pohon wisteria. Ekspresinya tenang mengikuti hawa sekitar. Pernapasannya pun teratur, tetapi tetap fokus, siap mengambil ancang-ancang jika ada iblis menyerang.

Yah, walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin. Markas ini tertutup dan dirindangi pohon wisteria, Kibutsuji pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk masuk.

Kembali ke ucapan Tanjiro sebelumnya- sejak kapan dia tahu kalau Sanemi suka _ohagi_?

"Tahu darimana kau tentang makanan kesukaanku?" Sanemi mengubah posisi duduknya, dari siaga menjadi lebih longgar. Bahunya turun, tidak tegak seperti tadi.

_Ohagi_ diambilnya satu, digigit dengan malas. Beberapa saat kemudian Ia sadar, _"Ohagi-nya lebih enak dari yang aku beli dari toko…"_

Tanjiro memalingkan wajah ke samping, sembari menunjuk telunjuk pada hidungnya. Ia terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Hidungku. Asalnya aku pikir Shinazugawa-san suka makanan yang mengandung teh hijau- tapi setelah ditelaah lagi ternyata itu bau _ohagi_."

Sanemi hanya bisa lanjut mengunyah. Pernyataan Kocho tentang kepandaian Kamado yang satu ini dalam memasak memang ada benarnya.

Kalau sedang tidak sibuk latihan, Tanjiro sering terlihat membantu yang lain di dapur, ikut memasak. Dengar-dengar, Tanjiro lah yang paling rajin membantu mendiang ibunya di dalam urusan dapur. Selain adik perempuannya.

Keduanya terduduk diam di teras. Dua hati saling beristirahat diantara udara hangat malam musim panas. Dentingan kayu bambu dari kolam kecil menemani temaramnya rumah wisteria dan suara tonggeret yang kian lama menjauh.

Waktu masih jauh dari kata tengah malam. Semua belum akan kembali sampai pesta kembang api paling meriah itu diadakan.

_Ohagi_ dimakannya habis bersama Tanjiro. Teh di gelas keramiknya pun tidak tersisa. Kudapan malam hari memang paling enak, sembari menikmati akhir dari musim ini. Sanemi kembali terpaku pada wajah Tanjiro.

Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sanemi saat melihat parasnya; damai. Tanjiro terlihat terbuka, mudah dibaca, periang, lembut, tapi diantara itu semua, dia juga kuat, berpendirian teguh, dapat diandalkan, pekerja keras.

Setelah mengenalinya lebih dari berbulan lalu, rasanya ingin Ia menarik umpatan demi umpatan yang sempat terlontar kepada Tanjiro. Terkadang juga ada rasa bersalah setelah menusuk bahu adiknya yang terbukti teguh dengan janjinya lepas dari dahaga akan darah daging manusia.

Tanjiro mungkin tidak sama dengan kertas putih, Ia memang sangat toleran, tapi hatinya teguh pada pendiriannya sebagai pembasmi _oni_.

Bukan paling suci, bukan paling benar. Insan di sebelahnya ini juga manusia. Tapi hatinya baik.

Sangat baik.

Tanjiro yang baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh seniornya, memalingkan wajah dan bertanya dengan polos.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sanemi-san?"

Sanemi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tanjiro tak seburuk apa yang dia kira. Dia mungkin memang keras kepala, malah hanya Tanjiro yang berani mengadukan dahi mereka dan menyeruduknya jatuh ke tanah. Tapi Sanemi tahu, Tanjiro adalah insan yang baik.

Sanemi berdiri, meluruskan _yukata_-nya. Lalu mengulurkan lengan kirinya ke arah Tanjiro, seakan mengajaknya,

"Mau lihat festival kembang api bersama?"

Pupil Tanjiro melebar, antara kaget dan aneh dengan ajakan seniornya ini. Mereka memang bukan partner yang hubungannya paling baik, (malahan bisa dibilang buruk) tapi dalam lubuk hati, Tanjiro tahu, Shinazugawa Sanemi adalah orang yang sangat baik.

Anak Kamado yang paling tua itupun tersenyum padanya. Tangan kanannya diangkat dengan senang menerima ajakan tersebut.

"Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

.

Sanemi mengajaknya ke arah sebaliknya dari kota. Berjalan jauh ke atas bukit di belakang rumah wisteria. Tak lupa mambawa _nichirin_, jikalau buruknya ada _oni_ disekitar mereka. Tanjiro bertanya kemana mereka akan melangkah.

Bukankah harus ke kota untuk menonton festival kembang api? Sanemi menceritakan kalau Ia tahu ada bukit yang cukup tinggi untuk menikmati semua kembang api yang berasal dari kota. Malah posisi mereka akan jauh lebih dekat pada kilauan warna-warni tersebut dibandingkan dengan mereka yang berdesakan di tengah-tengah festival.

Tanjiro hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berbincang sepanjang jalan. Tanjiro sendiri mengira kalau Sanemi adalah orang yang cukup dingin, malas untuk diajak mengobrol, tapi nyatanya lain.

Tanjiro hanya bisa kagum ketika Ia tahu bahwa sebelum bergabung dengan pasukan pemburu _oni_, Sanemi membunuh iblis yang berkeliaran dengan mengikatnya, menggantungnya di pohon lalu membiarkannya terbakar di bawah paparan sinar matahari, ditengah-tengah posisi sebagai _marechi_ pun Sanemi punya nyali dan strategi sehebat itu dalam membunuh _oni_.

Bukit tersebut makin terlihat. Terdapat dua bangku panjang dari kayu dan sebuah ayunan yang tergantung di dahan tebal pohon apel yang cukup tinggi. Beberapa bambu tua ditancapkan di tanah seberagam rupa berguna sebagai pagar. Sanemi bilang bahwa sebelum Ia menjadi pilar; menjadi sesibuk sekarang, kadang Ia sering menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik dari bukit ini.

Jalannya makin menanjak, untuk naik ke bukit itu hanya ada beberapa pijakan batu yang tak terlihat tertutup gelapnya malam. Sanemi kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tanjiro naik. Tanjiro sendiri tak punya pilihan selain untuk dibantu.

Setelah berjalan sekitar setengah jam, riuhnya kota dapat terlihat dari bukit yang mereka berdua pijak. Rumah-rumah seakan terlihat seperti miniatur, dicahayai oleh lampu-lampu jingga festival.

Tanjiro memandang terkagum. Memang betul dirinya juga dulu tinggal di pegunungan, namun pohon yang tinggi tak memberi suguhan bentangan alam seperti ini.

Sanemi tersenyum kecil melihat Tanjiro bergidik girang melihat festival di bawah mereka. Ia kemuadian mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku kayu disitu, bersandar dan menikmati angin bukit yang sudah lama tak Ia kunjungi. Tak lama Tanjiro pun ikut duduk di bangku kayu tersebut.

Angin yang berhembus menari dengan lunglainya anting-anting Tanjiro. Sanemi tak kunjung sadar kalau sejak tadi Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu memandang paras Tanjiro. Jikalau jujur, jikalau punya cukup keberanian, Ia akan bilang kalau benar; Tanjiro memang memiliki paras yang menawan. Tak peduli luka di dahinya.

Riuh festival makin terdengar, tandanya sebentar lagi kembang api akan diterbangkan. Sudah lama sejak Sanemi terakhir kali menikmati musim panas seperti ini, duduk di bangku kayu, menikmati hembusan angin, mendengar kerumunan dari jauh, bersama orang lain.

Dalam hatinya, Sanemi enggan menerima kenyataan ini akan berakhir, lalu mereka akan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan misi. Belum dihitung juga persiapan mereka terhadap perang besar melawan Kibutsuji Muzan.

Sanemi gatal, ingin menggapai tangan insan di sebelahnya ini, ingin menguntai jari jemari, baru kali tadi Ia tahu bahwa tangan pekerja keras Tanjiro ini sangat hangat. Ada perasaan yang tidak jelas berkubang di perutnya, seakan meyuruh dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

Hatinya masih bergelut dengan egonya. Otot enggan digerakkan namun perasaan sudah meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia takut, takut kalau sudah terjalin, tak bisa lepas.

Takut untuk dilepaskan.

(_dan melepaskan._)

Makin dipandang makin getir hatinya. Dari kejauhan sudah terdengar hitungan mundur kembang api. Tahun lalu, Sanemi ingat ada 3 letupan bunga bercahaya itu, 3 kesempatan untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Mungkin tahun ini lebih banyak, mungkin Sanemi punya kesempatan lain, mungkin di tahun berikutnya, dan berikutnya lagi, kembali menonton festival kembang api di atas sini bersama pujangga,

_Lima!_

"Tanjiro."

_Empat!_

"Sanemi-san?"

_Tiga!_

"Setelah ini semua berakhir,

_Dua!_

"Maukah tetap disini melihat kembang api,

_Satu!_

"Bersamaku, tahun depan dan seterusnya?"

Dan kembang api meluncur, mendesis lalu pecah menjadi pigmen-pigmen warna di langit, menyinari sekeliling, termasuk kedua manik merah delima Tanjiro, yang melebar, retina menerima cahaya sebanyak-banyaknya, matanya terilhat seakan bercahaya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan itupun terikat bersama; menyatu.

Waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat, angin masih asyik bermain dengan surai coklat-kemerahan dan anting-anting _hanafuda_ milik Tanjiro.

Sanemi berani bersumpah, Ia rela melakukan apapun agar bisa kembali kesini, ke bukit kecil ini, kembali melihat paras Tanjiro dibawah kilauan kembang api yang umurnya tak seberapa, tapi cukup kuat untuk memberi bekas di hati kerasnya.

Rasa gundah getir di lubuk perasaannya luluh tatkala Tanjiro membalas genggamannya sama kuat, sama lembutnya. Pipi pujangga memerah manis dengan semburat di kedua sisinya. Tanjiro cantik, sangat cantik.

Letupan kedua dapat terdengar dari kejauhan. Kedua pasang bola mata masih terkunci, memandang dalam satu sama lain. Tanjiro menutup mata, tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum tulus. Jari jemari mereka bertautan, menghangatkan satu sama lain, menarik satu sama lain, memotong jarak diantara kedua insan tersebut.

Secara insting Sanemi mengangkat lengan satunya, menyapih poni Tanjiro ke belakang telinganya. Mendekap pipi dan mengelusnya lembut dengan jari ibunya,

"Berjanji padaku untuk selalu ada disini."

(_Berjanji padaku untuk selalu ada di sisiku._)

Tanjiro kembali membuka matanya, merah delima yang paling cantik, penuh dengan semangat hidup, tatapan paling hangat, _bintang kejoranya yang paling istimewa_,

"Aku berjanji."

Disaat kembang api ke-3 melayang, Sanemi memutus jarak, dan ketika bunga kembang itu bercahaya, kedua bibir mereka bertemu, berjanji diatas untaian bintang-bintang jatuh artifisial, kembang cahaya yang fana,

Hangat.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menuruni lerengan bukit bergandengan tangan, tapi wajah tak mau saling bertemu.

Keduanya malu.

Mengingat mana lagi tadi Sanemi hampir kelepasan. Kalau saja tidak diingatkan oleh kembang api tambahan, mungkin Ia sudah lepas kontrol di atas sana tadi. Tanjiro sendiri malu bukan kepalang. Mukanya merah bak kepiting rebus, dia sendiri tak kuasa ambil alih ketika Sanemi seenaknya menggeledah, mengerayami Tanjiro dibalik _yukata_ tipisnya.

Tapi mereka tetap bergandengan.

Tanjiro curi-curi pandang, Sanemi malah sudah beralih dan memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Lihat apa bocah?" Walaupun gelap, terlihat begitu merahnya wajah Sanemi saat ini.

Tanjiro hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Mereka berdua tidak ada bedanya.

Mereka berdua turun dari lereng menuju jalan yang mulai setapak. Riuh festival masih terdengar, sepertinya pilar lain pun belum kembali dari festival musim panas. Rumah wisteria juga masih kosong ketika mereka kembali.

Sepi masih menemani kedua insan di antara temaram tengah malam. Tanjiro pamit terlebih dulu untuk istirahat. Namun belum pintu geser ditutup, Sanemi menarik lengannya untuk menciumnya satu kali lagi. Dosis sebelum tidur katanya. Dapat dilihat uap panas imajiner keluar dari kedua telinga Tanjiro. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamarnya pun ditutup.

Sanemi berbalik, niat bebalik ke kamarnya,

"A-Aniki?"

_Genya._

Kedua Shinazugawa itu saling bertukar pandang. Yang satu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia saksikan, yang satu lagi membatu.

Sepertinya Sanemi punya PR tambahan. Menjelaskan semuanya kepada satu-satunya adiknya yang tersisa.

Awas saja kalau tersebar.

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Latihan para pilar pun dilewati semua anggota pemburu _oni_. Walaupun gara-gara kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Sanemi jadi enggan menerima Tanjiro di sesi latihannya. Tanjiro 'sih tidak ambil ke hati. Dia mengerti perasaan Sanemi (tepatnya perasaan malunya.)

Sebenarnya Sanemi jengkel dengan betapa _nempel_-nya Muichiro dengan Tanjiro. Pilar paling muda itu terlalu dekat dengan Tanjiro. Apalagi Tomioka sialan itu! Kalau bisa sudah dibabat habis mereka semua olehnya.

Tapi kapanpun Tanjiro punya waktu luang sehabis latihan pilar, Sanemi kerap kali menemukan kudapan di kediamannya. Tanjiro juga kadang menyelipkan secarik surat kecil di cemilan-cemilan yang Ia buat untuk Sanemi seorang. Suratnya beragam, antara ucapan "selamat menikmati" sampai bertanya hal-hal yang kurang penting.

Sanemi sendiri kadang kali curi-curi waktu setelah jam makan malam untuk berbincang bersama pujangga di teras taman belakang. Sejauh ini hanya 3 orang yang tahu. Adiknya; Genya, Nezuko, dan telinga Zenitsu cengeng itu yang telinganya terlalu sensitif.

Setelah berhubungan, entah kenapa hati Sanemi terasa lebih hangat.

Semua akan terus seperti ini, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua seranganku dialiri darahku. Dengan darah sebanyak itu, dia tidak akan menjadi _oni_."

"Kamado Tanjiro sudah mati."

Sanemi mendengar percakapan itu dari kejauhan. Dirinya bersama Himejima baru saja berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan _Infinity Fortress_. Kala Ia mendengar itu, matanya terbalak lebar.

_Tanjiro mati_

_Sudah mati._

Baru beberapa menit sebelumnya air matanya kering menangisi adiknya yang menjadi korban. Satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa, mati tersisih jadi abu di genggamannya. Sekarang kekasihnya?

Pujangga hatinya?

Bintang kejoranya?

Himejima berusaha menahan Sanemi untuk diam sejenak, membiarkan dulu luka-lukanya sehabis bertarung dengan Iblis Bulan Atas ke-1 untuk pulih. Setidaknya menghentikan pendarahannya dan menutup lukanya.

Gigi Sanemi menggretak, siap mengoyak musuhnya. Satu-satunya tempat Ia bergelung pulang sudah tiada. Amarah menyelimuti seluruh inderanya. Napasnya memburu tidak teratur.

Himejima meminta Sanemi untuk tenang sejenak dan percaya pada belahan hatinya bahwa dia tidak mati. Bahwa Tanjiro masih hidup. Masih bertarung untuk menyambung hidup dan hidup orang lain.

Dengan itupun Sanemi terduduk, kepalanya tertunduk, hati memaksa mata untuk menangis lebih, tapi Ia tidak bisa. Habis semua sudah Ia keluarkan.

Tanjiro di sisi lain, sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Murata sibuk mencari Yushiro untuk mengobati Tanjiro. Di alam bawah sadarnya, Tanjiro masih melawan. Tak akan dia biarkan darah Muzan menang begitu saja.

Giyuu, Obanai dan Mitsuri berusaha payah untuk menghindari serangan jarak jauh dari Muzan. Sembari mencari peluang untuk masuk diantara celah-celah serangngan untuk menyerang balik. Berhasil memotong jarak, Obanai langsung mengarahkan _nichirin_-nya ke tengkuk Muzan; dan hasilnya,

_nihil._

Leher Muzan sama sekali tak bisa dipotong; ralat, lebih tepatnya kembali menyatu begitu dipotong. Berdasarkan penglihatan Giyuu, Muzan dapat memulihkan lukanya jauh lebih cepat dari apa yang bisa ditangkap oleh kecepatan bola mata manusia.

Terkunci di antara tentakel-tentakel berbilah tajam, para bawahan mereka melompat, menarik pilar-pilar keluar dari kurungan maut, menyelamatkan mereka dan mengorbankan diri layaknya tumbal. Mitsuri menangis meminta mereka berhenti untuk mengorbankan hidup mereka pada serangan yang sia-sia.

Dari kejauhan, Nezuko berlari dari arah kediaman Uzui Tengen ke lokasi dimana kakak satu-satunya berada.

Zenitsu, Inosuke dan Kanao berhasil keluar, dengan luka yang juga bukan sepele. Namun satu harapan ada di pihak mereka; berhasil menarik Yushiro keluar.

Murata yang berpapasan dengan mereka langsung menarik Yushiro untuk mengobati luka mematikan di mata kanan Tanjiro. Zenitsu dan Inosuke hanya bisa terbalak tak bergerak setelah melihat keadaan Tanjiro yang nahas.

Yushiro berusaha payah untuk membantu Tanjiro melawan darah Muzan, mencampurkan darahnya sendiri dengan Tanjiro, namun Ia tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Yushiro kelelahan, setelah memfokuskan _kekkijutsu_-nya saat mengontrol Nakime, Yushiro terlalu lelah untuk membantu Tanjiro melawan darah Muzan yang berkontaminasi dengan dirinya.

Serangan demi serangan diluncurkan, tidak ada yang mempan. Hanya dapat memotong tentakel-tentakel yang beregenerasi makin cepat setelah terbelah. Kanroji yang sedang berusaha menghindar, merasa perih berlebih di dadanya yang terkena serangan dari bilah tajam Muzan, sepersekian detik sebelum pisau itu menyentuh nya lebih jauh, Himejima datang dan berhasil melepaskannya dari kejaran maut.

Sanemi berusaha membelah Muzan menjadi dua, tak mempan, kemudian lanjut membakarnya dengan nitrogliserin.

"Kau!-"

"Pantaslah kau mati, _Kibutsuji bajingan_."

Mata Sanemi kosong. Hanya ada amarah disana.

Mitsuri mundur mencari titik aman, sedangkan Giyuu, Obanai, dan dua pilar lain lanjut memberi serangan-serangan, teknik demi teknik pernapasan mereka keluarkan. Muzan beregenerasi semakin cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk dipotong. Sesaat kabur dari kejaran, Mitsuri merasakan ada serangan-

Yang terlalu dekat, pipi dan bahu kirinya menjadi korban. Melihat kejadian itu, Obanai mundur. Membantu Kekasihnya berbalik dari peperangan yang telah berlangsung. Kanroji berisik dengan isak tangis, dia tak mau Obanai beranjak pergi lagi- dan tak kembali.

Tanjiro perlahan mencoba bertahan. Upaya Yushiro sedikit membantunya bertahan dengan kesadarannya untuk melawan balik. Seluruh sisinya gelap, Ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian, dapat terlihat sesosok lain datang menghampiri. Kedua orangtuanya. Tanjiro berlari memeluk mereka erat. Meminta maaf tak bisa melindungi Nezuko. Tanjuro hanya mengusap pucuk kepalanya lembut. Ibunya ikut menangis, berkata bahwa Tanjiro sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Mereka berdua menyemangati Tanjiro untuk terus melawan, melawan balik Muzan. Dari kejauhan dapat terlihat oleh Tanjiro, sebuah siluet pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut panjang diikat, terguntai sepasang anting di kedua telinganya. Seakan berbisik dari jauh,

_"Maaf melimpahkan semuanya. Ku serahkan padamu, penerus Sumiyoshi. Pengguna teknik pernapasan matahari terakhir."_

Dengan itu Tanjiro tersadar, membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Obanai, Giyuu, Himejima dan Sanemi berusaha payah untuk menahan serangan jarak jauh Muzan. Iblis pertama ini makin cepat, terlalu cepat gerakannya untuk ditangkis. Giyuu harus rela jikalau nanti tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Obanai harus rela jikalau pendarahan di pelipisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Himejima harus rela dengan pendarahan di kepalanya-

Sanemi harus rela dengan kedua terkasihnya, harus rela jika luka di perutnya terbuka lagi dan tersayat bilah tajam.

Keempat pilar sudah terlalu lelah, masih ada satu jam lagi menuju terbitnya matahari. Rencana untuk menahan Muzan dipapar sinar matahari terasa semakin mustahil untuk terlaksana.

Muzan yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, memunculkan lebih banyak tentakel; lebih banyak serangan. Wajahnya murka. Ia menambah kecepatan jauh dari sebelumnya; Keempat pilar terkunci, tak bisa keluar,

Obanai berharap jika Ia mati disini, mungkin hidupnya akan lebih baik di kesempatan mendatang, mungkin Ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Mitsuri. Giyuu berpikir jika Ia mati disini, mungkin dia akan kembali dipertemukan dengan Tsutako-nee dan Sabito. Himejima berdoa jika Ia mati disini, masih ada yang mau melanjutkan perjuangan mereka menumpas iblis-

Sanemi berharap; jikalau Ia mati disini, mungkin, _mungkin_ Tanjiro sudah menunggunya disana bersama keluarganya.

Semua seakan tak mungkin dilakukan, serangan ini terlalu dekat untuk mereka bisa kabur. Mungkin di titik inilah mereka semua harus gugur.

Semoga ada yang mau melanjutkan perjuangan mereka.

"** _Hinokami Kagura: Heki-ra no ten!_ **"

Sekejap tentakel-tentakel tersebut tepotong. Melepaskan pilar-pilar dari maut. Sanemi mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Darah bersimbah di sekujur tubuhnya, bahu kiri yang terkoyak, anting-anting _hanafuda_ dan _haori_ bercorak kotak-kotak yang Ia kenal, warna paling sejuk di matanya,

Tanjiro kembali.

"Apa yang?!-"

Muzan terpukul mundur, kaget dengan serangan yang Ia kenal baik bahayanya. Teknik pernapasan matahari yang hampir merenggut nyawanya 300 tahun silam. Kini kembali dalam wujud Kamado Tanjiro yang Ia kira telah mati beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Matanya melebar melihat sosok bocah yang tadi terbujur kaku diatas tanah, mencekik dirinya sendiri karena sakit yang luar biasa. Sekarang berubah menjadi manusia setengah _oni_, mata kanannya pulih, berubah menyipit seperti kucing, Tanduk tumbuh dari kening kirinya, dapat terlihat taring-taring tajam mencuat dari deretan giginya-

"Kibutsuji Muzan!

Aku bersumpah untuk memenggalmu disini- mengakhiri rezimmu dan meniadakamu menjadi abu!"

Tanjiro berteriak marah kepada iblis di depannya. Ia kembali mengayunkan _nichirin_-nya ke arah Muzan, mengambil napas dan berfokus pada satu bentuk tarian dewa api,

"** _Hinokami Kagura: Enbu!_ **"

Serangan datang membombardir pertahanan Muzan yang kian terpojok mundur. Para pilar menonton terkaget dari belakang. Antara kagum melihat bentuk pernapasan pertama dan kembalinya Kamado Tanjiro yang terbilang sudah mati tadi. Sanemi menyeringai lebar, kembali menyusul Muzan dan Tanjiro yang saling mengirimkan serangan pada satu sama lain

"Penggal kepala bajingan ini, Tanjiro!"

Pilar-pilar lain kembali bersemangat, kembali berlari ke pertarungan. Teman seperjuangan Tanjiro juga kembali mengikuti perang dihadapan mereka. Semangat mereka kembali berkobar- menyeruak menyerukan teknik pernapasan masing-masing, menyerbu Muzan dengan berbagai serangan.

Himejima memutar bola besinya dengan cepat, Giyuu mengambil dua _nichirin_ milik pengguna teknik pernapasan air yang telah gugur, Obanai kembali berlari dengan senyuman dan ularnya yang mendesis keras.

Dengan satu mata tersisa, Kanao memfokuskan pernapasannya, Inosuke meloncat; melambung tinggi, ancang-ancang menyergap dari atas. Zenitsu fokus, membisikkan bentuk pertama dengan delapan lipatan,

"** _Kaze no Kokyuu: Go no Kata, Kogarashi Oroshi!_ **"

Sanemi melambung, memotong tentake-tentakel kejam milik Muzan dalam kecepatan sayatan yang lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Tak peduli seberapa sakit luka-lukanya, semuanya pudar ketika Ia melihat Tanjiro kembali ke pertarungan, membuka celah untuk mereka maju.

Matanya yang sudah kosong dengan amarah, kembali terisi dengan semangat juang hidup. Rumahnya untuk berpulang masih tegak berdiri, memberinya harapan terakhir untuk bisa bertahan. Bintang kejorannya masih bersinar terang.

"** _Iwa no Kokyuu: Ichi no Kata, Jamongan soukyoku!_ **"

Himejima melempar bola besi dan kapak rantainya, memutarnya sedemikian rupa di udara, menghantam tentakel-tentakel Muzan yang berusaha menyingkirkan mereka menjauh.

Malu menyelimuti insannya setelah berpikir untuk menyerah ketika juniornya rela lari dari ajal untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Hatinya membumbung tinggi, harapannya untuk bertahan lebih lama kembali berkat Tanjiro.

"** _Mizu no Kokyuu: Juu no Kata, Seisei Ruten!_ **"

Giyuu memotong setiap tentakel dalam rotasi kedua _nichirin_-nya yang makin cepat. Luka di kakinya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Apapun yang terjadi, terus berlari, terus potong tentakelnya. Rotasinya semakin cepat dan kekuatan bilah kedua pedangnya bertambah. Bak arus laut yang kuat, naga dalam perwujudan airnya menggeram mengamuk.

Lepas dari segala masa lalu yang menghantuinya, Tanjiro mengingatkannya untuk tetap melangkah maju.

"** _Hebi no Kokyuu: Go no Kata, Enen Choda!_ **"

Obanai maju dengan kecepatan sambaran ular; memotong habis serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan Muzan dari kejauhan. _Nichirin_-nya yang berliuk dengan gesit memnyabit bilah-bilah tajam itu habis.

Perban di mulutnya yang terlepas, menunjukkan bekas luka yang kelam, Ia tak lagi peduli macam apa parasnya sekarang. Tanjiro selalu memiliki luka di dahinya, dan Ia tak pernah malu dengan itu.

"** _Kedamono no Kokyuu: Hachi no Kiba, Bakuretsu Moshin!_ **"

Inosuke memutar tubuhnya di udara, kedua _nichirin_-nya yang khas diarahkan dengan kuat ke arah tentakel berbilah tajam yang menyerangnya. Seringai dapat dirasakannya dibalik topeng babi hutannya. Ia terus berlari memotong semua serangan di sisi-sisinya.

Tanjiro dengan keteguhan dan kelembutan hatinya berhasi bangkit dan membuka jalan untuk mereka maju lebih jauh.

"** _Kaminari no Koyuu: Ichi no Kata, Hekireki Issen-Hachiren!_ **"

Zenitsu menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tak bisa ditangkap bola mata. Dalam empat kali potongan, empat tentakel terbelah. Empat sisanya membantunya mengejar, memotong jaraknya dengan musuh. Pedangnya diayunkan dengan sangat cepat sampai tidak terlihat.

Tak acuh dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, semangatnya kembali kala melihat Tanjiro sadar dan kembali berdiri menggenggam _nichirin_-nya erat.

"** _Hana no Kokyuu: Go no Kata, Ada no Shukuyaku!_ **"

Kanao mengejar dari kejauhan dengan Sembilan tarian tajam yang luwes, menyingkirkan tentakel-tentakel tersebut dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya berputar, menari dengan cepat diatas tanah menhantam habis serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan.

Pikirannya mengabur kembali ke saat dimana batu pijakannya kembali, hari dimana Tanjiro dengan tulusnya memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya berdiri sendiri.

Tanjiro mengayunkan _nichirin_-nya semakin cepat, penyangga pedangnya peninggalan mendiang Kyoujuro menjadi saksi bisu akan bertahannya umat manusia melawan iblis. Muzan menggretak geram.

Serangan Tanjiro makin membabi buta.

Tentakel-tentakelnya terpotong dengan mudah. Dengan beberapa saat, matahari akan terbit dan semua yang telah Ia perjuangkan akan lenyap saat itu juga.

Tak terfokus, Muzan merasakan basuhan berat dari atasnya. Adik perempuan satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga yang Ia bantai habis mengguyurnya dengan hujan darah. Mata Nezuko menyalak marah, menusuk kalbunya dari atas.

"Bakar dia Nezuko!"

"** _Kekkijutsu: Bakketsu!_ **"

Muzan mengerang kesakitan. Darah Nezuko yang membasuhnya kini membakarnya bak ikan di atas tungku pembakaran. Serangan ini sangat beresiko, Tanjiro yang darahnya sudah tidak jelas; sudah becampur dengan darah mahkluk lain pun ikut dibakar dari percikan darah Nezuko yang mengenainya.

Nezuko asalnya enggan melakukan rencana bunuh diri ini, namun Ia percaya, Kakaknya yang paling Ia cintai pasti akan bertahan dari itu semua.

Kibutsuji kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan regenerasinya. Hampir semua tentakelnya dibelah, dipotong, dicacah habis oleh para pilar dan pemburu iblis lain.

Tanjiro mengaum dengan amarah, mengayunkan _nichirin_-nya dengan galak. Membuat serangan vertikal dari atas, berhasil mengoyak dan memutuskan lengan kiri iblis pertama. Iblis tersebut menggeram marah. Merasa dipermalukan. Dirinya yang menganggap bahwa tubuhnya adalah tubuh paling sempurna, sekarang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan kalah.

Gyomei kembali membuka penglihatannya kepada 'dunia tak-kasat mata'-nya, melihat semua titik-titik Muzan yang harus ditumpas habis. Salah satu jantung Muzan berhasil ditebas mati oleh Tanjiro. Tersisa enam lagi. Ia berteriak menyuarakan kelemahan Muzan kepada pliar-pilar lain. Dada, lengan, kedua kaki dan lehernya harus ditebas. Jangan buat Muzan beregenerasi lagi.

Dengan pedang Tanjiro yang sudah memerah sedari tadi, lengan kirinya tidak bisa diregenerasi. Kekuatan maksimum sudah dikeluarkan, _nichirin_ Tanjiro berubah warna serupa dengan _nichirin_ milik Yoriichi Tsugikuni yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu. Muzan memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Tanjiro menjauh.

Sanemi yang melihat Tanjiro melayang jauh menubruk runtuhan _Infinity Fortress_ langsung berlari mendekatinya, memastikan kalau Tanjiro baik-baik saja setelah terhempas sejauh itu.

Tanjiro bangkit dan teduduk. Sanemi yang sekejap ada di sisinya merangkulnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Kamado yang paling tua itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sanemi. Mata merah delimanya yang paling Sanemi sukai sudah berubah satu menjadi bak pupil anak kucing. Tanduk di dahi kirinya terlihat sudah patah. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beregenerasi.

Setidaknya Tanjiro sadar akan diri sendiri, Sanemi membatin lega mengetahui kekasihnya berhasil menang melawan darah Iblis di tubuhnya.

Sanemi tidak peduli seperti apa Tanjiro sekarang. Ia menarik Tanjiro, memeluknya erat, seakan akan pecah bila dilepaskan. Sanemi menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Tanjiro, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Tanjiro dapat mendengar paru-paru dan rusuk Sanemi yang bergetar, antara khawatir dan syukur kalau dirinya masih memiliki Tanjiro untuk tetap berdiri.

Pelukan dilepaskan, Sanemi dan Tanjiro kembali berfokus mencari celah untuk kembali ikut menyerang Muzan. Tanjiro meminta Sanemi untuk rela ikut menusuknya menggunakan _nichirin_ bila itu harus dilakukan.

Sanemi enggan pada awalnya, marah pada Tanjiro yang mau saja rela berkorban seperti itu. Namun Tanjiro mengingatkan kalau dirinya kini setengah _oni_, luka tusuk bukanlah apa-apa untuknya.

Sanemi masih enggan sebenarnya, tapi apa daya, seakan tak ada rencana lain. Mereka berdua pun berlari menyusul yang lain ke tengah-tengah peperangan.

Muzan sudah muak. Tentakel-tentakelnya kembali ditumbuhkan dari tulang belakang, semakin banyak. Para _hashira_ makin kewalahan, namun tetap bersemangat ketika mereka melihat Sanemi dan Tanjiro kembali mengayunkan pedang, membantu mereka semua.

Zenitsu menaikkan intensitas bentuk pernapasannya; kini naik ke _godspeed_, kadang diiringi dengan pernapasan petir bentuk ke tujuh. Inosuke memotong tentakel itu sembari berteriak, bentuk pernapasannya makin banyak, Kanao juga ikut menimpali dengan teknik pernapasan bunganya.

Tanjiro berteriak pada Nezuko di seberang untuk melumuri _nichirin_-nya dengan darah, melemparnya ke tanah dan menancap di sebelah Nezuko. Sanemi melemparkan lebih banyak nitrogliserin ke tubuh Muzan, juga ke kedua tangan Tanjiro. Tanjiro memanjangkan kukunya dan meloncat tepat ke wajah Muzan.

"** _Kekkijutsu: Moeru Taiyou no Tsume!_ **"

Tanjiro yang kini memiliki teknik darah, mencabik-cabik habis kepala Muzan dengan kuku panjang dan tajamnya. Lalu menusuk lehernya dengan tangan kirinya. _"Lima jantung lagi!"_ Batin Tanjiro.

Muzan menggeram pada Tanjiro dengan wajahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Wajahnya mulai kembali beregenerasi, bola matanya membalak garang pada Tanjiro, wujud iblisnya terpotret horor, bola mata yang menggantung dan rahang atas yang hilang, otot-otot baru terjalin segar. Nezuko kembali melemparkan pedang pada kakaknya, Tanjiro menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih terbakar oleh nitrogliserin barusan.

"Potong kedua kakinya!" Sanemi berteriak pada ketiga pilar lainnya, semangat kembali berkobar dalam dada mereka. _Nichirin_ mereka yang dulunya berbeda warna kini satu menjadi merah terang. Gyomei memutus lengan kiri Muzan yang baru kembali tumbuh, Obanai melesat memotong lengan kanan Muzan dan Giyuu menunduk dalam, tubuh berputar pada rotasi maksimum pernapasan air bentuk kesepuluh, kedua bilah pedang tersebut diayunkan dari dalam ke arah luar, memotong kedua tungkai iblis bajingan di depannya.

Sanemi memfokuskan pernapasannya dan mengubah _nichirin_ hijaunya menjadi merah, lalu menusukkannya menembus lambung Tanjiro, tepat menusuk jantung utama Muzan.

Tanjiro mendesis kesakitan. Sanemi berat hati melakukannya, kalau ada cara lain Ia pun tak mau seperti ini. Tanjiro yang melepaskan rasa sakitnya, mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, mengarahkannya pada pucuk kepala Muzan, Nezuko membakar pedangnya dari kejauhan, kini berwarna merah terang, seakan menyalak merah benderang.

"Pergilah ke neraka, Kibutsuji Muzan!"

Tanjiro memusatkan semua tenaganya ke genggamannya pada pedangnya. Bilah tajamnya maju, mau menusuk tepat di otak inti Muzan yang akan nanti menembus ke jantung utama,

"Kau akan mati bersamaku, Kamado Tanjiro!"

Wajah Muzan sudah beregenerasi, Ia membuka lebar mulutnya, mata Tanjiro melebar kaget. Tangan ke-3 keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Jarinya dirapatkan dan kuku tajam sewarna ungu melesat ke dadanya. Pedang Tanjiro yang terbakar menusuk Muzan dalam-dalam. Tangan kiri Tanjiro ditarik ke samping, memutuskan lehernya,

Dan tangan ke-3 Muzan masuk menghujam dada Tanjiro, menusuknya tembus keluar.

.

.

.

Tubuh Muzan tumbang ke tanah bersama Tanjiro. Perlahan mulai mengabur menjadi abu. _Nichirin _Tanjiro lepas dari genggamannya, kini lengannya menarik tangan Muzan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia pendarahan hebat, regenerasi _oni_ tidak akan cukup untuk ini.

Tanjiro berusaha berdiri namun kakinya tak sanggup. Sanemi menyusul ke sisinya sebelum Ia terjatuh kembali ke tanah. Tanjiro terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan darahnya yang sudah tercampur.

Sanemi hanya bisa merangkulnya dalam diam. Matanya melebar panik, Ia tahu betul Tanjiro tidak akan selamat dengan luka seperti ini.

Napas Tanjiro melambat, Sanemi menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan kirinya. Meminta Tanjiro untuk bertahan menunggu tim medis datang. Air matanya yang tadi sudah kering kini kembali membasahi kedua pipinya. Tangan kirinya diangkat untuk mendekap pipi Sanemi dan menghapus air mata dari pelupuknya.

"Maaf aku kacau seperti ini"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara!"

Sanemi menggenggam tangan kiri Tanjiro yang masih hangat, namun perlahan-lahan mulai mendingin.

"Maaf-

mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu melihat kembang api lagi"

"Diam Tanjiro-

Sanemi berisak, dia tidak mau, tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Jangan Tanjiro.

_(Kumohon, tuhan. Jangan tanjiro)_

"Tim medis akan datang kemari- jangan kau-"

"Maaf tak bisa membuatkanmu _ohagi_ lagi."

Tanjiro tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Kini Ia ikut terisak, menyembunyikan wajah ke dada bidang Sanemi.

"Kalaupun bisa-

aku pun tak mau pergi."

Pilar lain hanya bisa menatap kedua insan yang saling memetakkan kasih satu sama lain. Menatap iba. Sanemi teringat akan janji yang mereka untai dibawah sinar temaram kembang api yang fana. Cinta yang mereka jalin di taman belakang rumah wisteria.

Tangan Tanjiro selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk bergelung pulang. Mata merah delima yang selalu menyambutnya, senyumnya paling menawan,

Bintang kejoranya yang paling hangat.

Sanemi berbisik pada telinga yang kaku. Ia mencintainya.

Sangat.

Isakan dapat terdengar dari seberang. Nezuko menangis di pelukan Kanao. Saudara satu-satunya akan pergi ke seberang sungai Yomi, kembali berkumpul bersama keluarganya yang telah lapur oleh hukum alam.

Tanjiro mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya. Senyuman yang ingin Sanemi jaga, tak mau Ia biarkan pudar, bahkan menentang alam sekalipun Ia rela.

"Sanemi-san,

Shinazugawa Sanemi remuk di titik itu. Di fajar itu Ia mencium kening pujangga, belahan hatinya untuk terakhir kali.

di kehidupan selanjutnya,"

Peluknya makin erat, menggerilya. Mencoba kembali menaikkan suhu tubuh Tanjiro yang perlahan mendingin. Digenggamnya erat tangan kasar hasil kerja keras yang Ia tuntun ke atas bukit di belakang markas utama.

"Jikalau- kita bertemu lagi,

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Ingin rasanya tuli untuk sejenak. Sanemi tak mau mendengar lebih jauh. Diantara semua hal yang pernah menggores hatinya, perpisahan adalah luka paling dalam.

"Janji-

Tanjiro mengalihkan wajah ke samping, memuntahkan darah sisa.

"akan mengajakku melihat kembang api lagi- ?"

Sanemi mengangkat, merangkul wajah Tanjiro lebih dekat. Lalu menciumnya dalam. Amis darah tak dia pedulikan. Hanya ini kesempatan terakhir untuk mereka saling berjanji sekali lagi.

"Aku janji."

Dan dengan itu Tanjiro tersenyum, hatinya lega. Dari kejauhan Ia bisa melihat keluarga dan teman-temannya menunggu.

Dia akan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Halo!! Kali ini aku kembali membawa fanfiksi Sanetan lagi nih hehe

Idenya untuk buat _angst _berasal dari mutual di twittwer ku. Niatnya cuma pengen bikin fanfiksi pendek, sekitar 2K words tapi malah bablas wkwkwk

Oiya untuk _Kekkijutsu-_nya Tanjiro, it's completely made up. Sejauh ini cuma bagian awal lawan Muzan yang bisa dibilang canon divergent haha

Jangan sedih ya, bagian epilog mudah-mudahan akan di publish hari ini juga!

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :D

Peppa


End file.
